


Fever Heat

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Felching, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Sam, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Dean was an early bloomer or maybe Sam was just a late bloomer. But the kid was thirteen and he still hadn’t popped his knot. Dean had been eleven when he had presented as an alpha. Dad had given him a box of condoms, a slap on the back and an ‘atta boy’. The extent of “The Talk” that he’d gotten was a shrug and a ‘you’ll figure it out’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Heat

Maybe Dean was an early bloomer or maybe Sam was just a late bloomer. But the kid was thirteen and he still hadn’t popped his knot. Dean had been eleven when he had presented as an alpha. Dad had given him a box of condoms, a slap on the back and an ‘atta boy’. The extent of “The Talk” that he’d gotten was a shrug and a ‘you’ll figure it out’.

Oh, Dean had figured it out in every state they’d driven through since then. He’d figured it out in high school janitorial closets, beneath the bleachers, in equipment sheds after football games, in unsupervised parties in dingy basements and musty closet games. He’d figured out that he liked boys and girls, that he liked omegas and betas, and he even liked other alphas too. He’d figured out he had to keep that last one a little more hidden, but that he could flaunt all the others and it just made him a better alpha.

He was sure that Sam should be presenting any time now, kid was almost in high school, just a few more months of summer vacation in a shitty studio apartment and he’d be starting as a freshman while Dean was a senior. If he went to school. He already wanted to drop out but Sammy kept nagging him. If Sam popped his knot soon he’d have a good bit of free time left for ‘summer love’. Not like he couldn’t get a jump start on that being unpresented, but he didn’t seem interested. That’d change once he did, Dean figured.

Dad was on a hunt several towns over and Dean was working at a grocery store to pull in some extra cash, taking care of Sam. Even though it was the middle of summer, he’d come down sick. Dean had come home to him curled up on the pull out mattress couch staring listlessly at the blank tv screen, and he was running a high fever.

Dean had turned on the tv and found an old black and white western, draping a blanket over Sam before going back out for supplies. He made tomato and rice soup for dinner, dosed the kid with NyQuil, and crawled up on the shitty pull out mattress to watch Westerns with him. They didn’t really sleep in the same bed any more - or the same room if Dean could help it - since he’d popped his knot and greeted pretty much every morning with hard on. But Sam was sick with a fever and curled up in Dean’s arms, snoring softly, and he was just glad that his brother had been able to fall asleep.

So Dean clicked the tv off with the remote and shuffled a little further down on the mattress, arm curled around Sam protectively, a little worried for how high is fever seemed to be getting but Dean managed to fall asleep too.

-

Dean woke up to Sam burning in his arms, and his dick was so hard that it hurt. He meant to pull away, spooning his little brother with his arms curled around Sam and their bodies perfectly curved together, but when his hips moved they ground forward. Sam shivered in his hold and pressed back. Jesus he was fucking hot and sweaty and slick, and … so … so …. slick. Oh god. 

Pushing a hand down between their bodies, Dean could feel the wetness through Sam’s pajama bottoms that was an oily kind of wetness, thick and slick. Dean threw the blanket off the two of them and the smell hit him full force like jumping in a lake of cold water it was a shock to the system that made his breath catch. Oh god.

The pungent smell was ripe and rich, a field after heavy rains, undercurrent of electricity still thrumming in the air, wet grass and wet earth with that deep secret kind of smell of something you know viscerally. Dean still had an arm curled under Sam’s ribs and holding him, cock straining against his flimsy - and soaked - boxers, and fuck he could feel the tension in his knot already.

“Sammy, baby boy are you awake?”

He heard his little brother groan, shove his ass back against Dean, “Oh god Dean it hurts, I feel like I’m on fire, what’s happening?”

“Shit. Oh my god Sammy you’re presenting omega.”

“It hurts so much De.”

His voice was cracking and he was trembling under Dean’s arms, and as much as he didn’t want to leave his brother alone like this he needed to find a twenty-four hour pharmacy and get something to take care of this. Soup and NyQuil was the wrong kind of way to take care of this fever. Dean tried to pry himself apart from Sam. “S’okay I’m going to go out and get something for you and we’ll take care of this okay?”

Bony little hands clutched at Dean’s arm, holding him tight. “Don’t leave me, please don’t - “

“Sammy I can’t stay here with you like this.”

Fuck the smell was intoxicating, raw and fresh and fucking perfect, and it shouldn’t smell like that should it. Shouldn’t smell this good, not between family. Hell Dean had never smelled an omega this sweet and ripe before, out of all the omega girls and all the omega boys he’d fucked, not a single fucking one of them had his knot swelling just on the scent of them.

Sam wriggled around and rolled over as Dean sat up, draped over his lap, tugged at his boxers that were soaked with Sam’s slick. He shoved his face against Dean, sniffing, fucking inhaling, pushing his nose to the base of Dean’s cock and rubbing his cheek against it, licking and nipping at the purpling skin of his knot.

“Oh jesus the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Holy shit Dean you smell so fucking good, don’t take your hands off me, please, god I feel like I’m burning up but you feel so cool, please…”

Sam pushed himself up enough to rip his shirt off, grab Dean’s hands and put them on his ribs. He was burning up and drenched with sweat, so hot under Dean’s hands, so small and looking so fragile. Dean felt like he was taking Sam’s fever heat into himself, soaking it up with his hands, cause it had his head feeling dizzy and it crawled hot and itchy under his skin with maddening need. Sliding his hands down Sam’s sides, he pushed his brother’s pajama pants down, his cock straining up towards his belly but it was only about half the size of Dean’s and it was probably as big as it was gonna get if he was an omega.

He was an omega.

Fuck.

Sam pushed his face down against Dean’s lap, licking and suckling at the head of his cock, lapping at his balls curiously and jesus he was eager, tongue everywhere. Dean pushed his fingers through soft shaggy brown hair and kept telling himself to pull Sam off, to pull away, to fucking run for the hills. And he couldn’t. He was paralyzed when Sam sat up, wriggled out of his pajama pants and crawled up on Dean’s lap.

Dean had his back resting against the back of the couch, scooted up the pull out mattress, ready to bolt over the arm of the couch but Sam was straddling his thighs naked and pulling his shirt up.

“God Dean you smell so good.”

Sam folded his scrawny arms over Dean’s shoulder, shoved his face against Dean’s neck and scented him, licking, nipping, dragging his teeth along Dean’s skin and Dean felt like he was being ripped apart even though Sam was oh so gentle. His control was slipping, hands sliding down Sam’s bare back, fingers anchoring in to his hips.

“Sammy we can’t do this.”

“It hurts so fucking much Dean, except where you touch me, I just, oh god, I feel so empty, please, it hurts, please…”

Sam grabbed one of his wrists, dragged Dean’s hand over his hip and down between his legs, where he was slick and hot. Rubbing the pads of his fingers over Sam’s smooth skin, circling around the furl of his hole that twitched, feeling puffy and seeping slick that just never stopped, Dean didn’t mean to, he really didn’t, but two fingers just slipped up inside his brother so easy and Sam moaned so pretty as he bit into Dean’s shoulder.

“Goddam baby boy, you’re so open, so fucking wet.”

“Feels s’good De, please, want you to fuck me.”

“I can’t. I’ll take care of you, okay, I’ll get you through this, but I can’t do that.”

Sam jerked his hips, rubbed his dick against Dean’s, three fingers deep in him, kissed up Dean’s jaw and caught his lips. Sam was small and smooth cheeked but his mouth was a hungry vicious thing. Dean felt like his brother was going to devour him, tongue and teeth tugging him open, moaning into his mouth sharing breath between them.

Suddenly, uncoordinated, Sam pulled Dean’s hand away and crawled up further on to him, sliding his sweet slick body against Dean’s erection. Hands gripping tight against Sam’s slender waist, Dean rocked up into the crevice of his ass, rubbing against him. Sam whined and bit down hard on Dean’s lip, swiveled his hips and caught the head of Dean’s dick against his hole, so wet and open, caught it there and started to sink down on him. Dean’s hands on his hips, couldn’t tell if he was trying to pull Sam closer or push him away, couldn’t move.

“Fuck, Sammy.”

Sam sank all the way down on his cock, his slick svelte thighs against Dean’s waist, cock rubbing between them. He stilled when Dean’s cock was all the way in, knot at least only half filled but fuck it had to have been a stretch. Sam had his hands braced on Dean’s shoulders, eyes squeezed shut, and Dean was worried he was hurting his brother because Sam wasn’t moving, was holding his breath, fingers painfully clutching at Dean.

“Sammy you okay, I don’t wanna hurt you, you okay?”

Sam sucked in a gasp of air, eyes gone wide, his hips twitched once and Dean felt him come hot against his belly, Sam’s whole body locked up taut until he started to tremble and collapsed against Dean.

“Jesus, that didn’t take much. I’m gonna lay you down now and get you cleaned up okay?”

Sam shook his head, face pressed to Dean’s chest. “No, no, god please don’t, you feel so good De, I’m so hot, I need more.”

Running his hands up Sam’s sides, shushing him, Dean pushed Sam over and lay him down, cock still in his body with Sam’s spider limb legs wrapped around his waist holding on. Dean held himself over Sam’s body, flushed pink and sticky, smelling so tempting and ripe.

“You’ll be fine for a while baby I’ll get you a toy and the medication to ease it okay?”

“Want you to knot me Dean.”

Sam’s arms were still wrapped around his shoulders, head tossed back as he pulled himself up against Dean’s body. Legs around his waist, wiry but strong, he rolled his body up against Dean and Dean felt his cock tapping hard on his belly. Hard again, his ass clenched so tight around Dean’s cock and fuck he never wanted to leave. He’d slid so easy up into his brother’s body like he belonged there, muscles smooth and slick and drawing him in. He was so worried about Sam, about hurting him, too tense because it was all just too wrong. But it wasn’t like they could take it back now and as Dean thrust shallowly into his body he shuddered at the intensity of it.

“Fuck you know I can’t knot you, I’ll get you off again, but I can’t do that.”

“Please, fuck it feels so good, I want all of it.”

“Sammy come on you’re supposed to be the smart one. Was risky enough sticking my dick in you, you ain’t on birth control, I am not going to knot you.”

“I don’t care if we have to drive states over to buy the morning after pill - “

“Gotta have a doctor’s note to get that - “

“- or fucking steal it, shit I don’t care, please.”

Dean rocked his hips forward, bodies flush, Sam tensing around his cock holding on to him and god he wanted to just let it go.

“First fucking heat and you’re already begging for a knot Sammy, come on, you’re too young for this shit.”

“Dean, what’s the youngest omega you’ve fucked?”

“Sammy come on I’m not talking to you about this shit.”

“You always love rubbing it in my face, when you stay out all night, come home smelling like someone else, come on, tell me.”

“Jesus, fucking, twelve okay, but I was eleven at the time, I was smaller too. Fuck, I don’t want to hurt you.”

He pulled back far enough to look down where their bodies were joined, his cock looking so big in Sam’s small body, red rim stretched tight around him glistening with slick and Sam’s balls drawn up snug. Pulling out to the tip he thrust in slow, long steady drag, Sam moaning and arching up off the bed while Dean fucked into him fascinated how Sam’s body pulled him in, made space for him, begged for it.

“Dean, De, please fuck, I feel so empty.”

“You gonna beg for my knot baby I’m gonna treat you like an omega slut, that what you want huh, you gonna turn into a slut?”

Plush pink lips parted, Sam stared up at him with glassy eyes, fingers stroking the back of his neck. “Only for you Dean, be anything you want, please.”

“Then I’ll fuck you like a slut.”

Pulling out of his body, Sam cried and reached for him but Dean grabbed his waist, hip bones pushing up under the skin taut and slick with sweat, he flipped Sam over and pulled him up to kneeling as he thrust in deep. Snapping hips hips harsh and grinding against Sam, Dean nudged in between his legs and curled over his slim body. Sam cried out and canted his hips up, bracing his hands against the back of the couch.

He couldn’t stay on his arms and knees for how fast, how brutal, Dean slammed into him, knocking him face first against the couch. Leaning across his body, Dean braced his hands on the back of the couch and fucked into his tight heat mercilessly, finally giving up, giving Sam all of it, all his alpha aggression, rough and dirty.

Sam wailed, and Dean felt his muscles seizing when he came again, fresh slick squelching out around Dean’s swelling knot as he pressed against the tight ring of muscle and forced all of his knot inside, his orgasm popping it out completely when he was clutched in Sam’s wetness, spilling deep inside his omega body. Dean collapsed against him, cock still pumping deep in him, nosed at the side of Sam’s neck and inhaled his ripe satisfied scent. He nibbled at the skin of Sam’s shoulder, and Sam tipped his head aside, sighing.

“Feel better?”

“God yes that was amazing Dean.”

He laughed and sucked a small bruise into Sam’s neck, wanting nothing more than to clamp his teeth down and claim him. He didn’t smell like brother, like boy, anymore. He smelled like mate. He smelled right and wanting and perfect, aftermath of a wild storm. Dean circled an arm around Sam’s belly and eased the two of them onto their sides. His smaller body curled against Dean, head tucked under Dean’s chin, arms folded over Dean’s on his chest.

Giving weak pumps of his hips, cock still hard and knot swollen inside Sam’s body, the pleasure of his orgasm kept rippling through him like nothing he’d ever experienced. Sam dragged one of his hands down the flat plane of Sam’s stomach, pressed it under his belly button and fuck but Dean could feel himself inside his brother.

“That doesn’t hurt Sammy?”

“No, I finally feel like I can breathe, I’m still hot but, I, I feel so much better Dean, jesus, thank you.”

Dean smiled against Sam’s sweaty hair, angled his head to kiss Sam’s ear, nose at his neck.

“You can do it, you know.”

“Whassat?”

“Bit me De, mark me.”

“I can’t.”

“Maybe somewhere it can’t be seen?”

“Sammy…”

“I don’t get it, you smell, fucking perfect, I just, aren’t family members supposed to smell gross or something?”

“I dunno, I dunno what’s wrong with us.”

“There’s nothing wrong. I just want more.”’

“Damn, you are a needy little omega.”

“Oh come on, don’t be an ass and pull out the stereotypes on me.”

“You were fucking begging for it Sammy.”

“I’m in heat.”

“Yeah. I uh, no yeah, we’ll, next time we’ll see it coming and you can find someone else or something.”

“I don’t want anyone else, De.”

Dean’s knot was shrunk enough to pull out, Sam groaning when he did, slick and come dripping out his hole. Dean wriggled down on the bed, didn’t know what to say to his brother, didn’t know what happened between them, what would happen next time, the time after that. But Sam smelled like the two of them, something deep and sweet and irresistible.

Sam groaned when Dean pushed at his hips, pushing him on to his belly, pulled his thighs apart and settled between them. Dean pushed his face between his brother’s legs, lapping up at the smooth crease of his taint, curling his tongue into the stretched loose muscle of his hole and licked up his own come and his brother’s slick. Sucking and licking and rubbing his face all over it, Dean didn’t really want anyone else either. He wanted this, he wanted more, he wanted for Sam to be his and only his.

His brother pushed back against his face, thighs spreading out wider, his cracked hoarse voice whimpering and begging again, more, deeper. Pushing his tongue into Sam’s body, Dean stroked the backs of his thighs and coaxed another orgasm out of Sam with his mouth, his body temperature finally resembling something normal under Dean’s hands. Dean didn’t think he’d be able to clean up all the slick though because the more he licked at it the more there was, sweet sharp citrus taste of it on his tongue. That was all right, the couch mattress was already soaked and Dean figured over the next few days of Sam’s heat, his slick was gonna get on everything. Dean wanted it to, wanted to rub it all over his body, wanted to smell it on everything, wanted it to linger long after Sam’s heat eased.

They’d figure out the details later, right now Dean just need to wrap his arms around his brother again, nip at his neck, find that spot that he needed to mark but later, later. His brother, his to protect, his to claim, his omega, his Sammy, his mate. His.


End file.
